Un sauna? pourquoi pas
by fantadark44
Summary: OS:un jour de chaleur intense Draco et Harry profite de la salle de bain des préfet quand... Yaoi hpdm, ou: nos chéris comme on les aimes :p attention: Lemon très chaud! review please


quelques récapitulatifs de bases:

_ il s'agit d'un slash donc, homophobes et étroits d'esprits, la petite croix rouge sur fond blanc en haut a droite vous supplie de la caresser un peu ^^

_ les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais a JKR (dommage TT)

sur ce bonne lecture^^

**UN SAUNA? POURQUOI PAS....**

Ce sont les vacances à Poudlard, Harry et moi avons décidé de rester ici pour profiter chacun de la présence de l'autre. Cet après midi, il fait beau mais nous avons décidé de passer la journée à barboter dans la salle de bain des préfets.

En sortant une première fois de l'eau, je remarque un panneau : sauna…visiblement le directeur a eu sa bonne idée du siècle, Je souris, j'ai moi aussi une idée...

Je vais chercher l'amour de ma vie et le persuade de me suivre, ce qu'il fait. Son corps est dégoulinant d'eau, il sera bientôt dégoulinant de sueur. Ses cheveux noirs miraculeusement disciplinés grâce à l'eau tombent sur ses yeux. Je me dis que j'aimerai bien être la goutte d'eau qui glisse sur son ventre et va se perdre dans son maillot...

Je le fait entrer dans la pièce chaude et humide et l'assoit sur un banc, en hauteur car il y deux niveaux. Il me regarde avec un air malicieux, il sait très bien à quoi je pense et je sais que lui aussi en a envie. Faire ça dans un lieu où n'importe qui peut nous surprendre, faire ça autre part que dans un lit...

je m'agenouille face à lui, la tête juste au niveau de son entre jambe. Mes mains remontent le long de ses cuisses, je les caresse doucement. J'embrasse son ventre et remonte vers son torse pour chercher ses lèvres, qu'il m'offre sans retenue. Notre baiser s'enflamme rapidement. Nous avons fait l'amour la veille mais mon envie de lui est sans arrêt présente. Je voudrais passer ma vie à faire ça avec lui. Je sens ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes qui entourent mes hanches pendant que mes mains glissent dans son dos, le caressant de haut en bas, du bout des doigts. Je tente de me maîtriser pour que tout reste dans la douceur mais, quand sa langue vient jouer avec mes lèvres, je ne peux plus me retenir, je l'embrasse sauvagement en le pressant contre moi. Il gémit et s'accroche encore plus à moi, je me détache de lui et lui sourit. Ce sourire qui a fait tomber tant de filles avant lui.

Mes mains redescendent et passent dans son maillot, sur ses fesses pour le lui enlever d'un geste brusque. Je balance le vêtement dans la pièce. Ses yeux brillent de désir, il aime quand je le domine de la sorte.

J'écarte ses jambes d'un coup sec et me place entre elles, je tire son bassin vers moi, son sexe touche ma poitrine et il frémit. Je dépose des baisers sur son ventre, son nombril, ses cuisses et, sans prévenir, passe un grand coup de langue sur sa virilité. Ses mains se posent brutalement sur le banc et ses ongles raclent contre le plastique.

Je passe un moment comme ça, prenant son sexe pour une chupa chups (dédicace à toi ma Winnie XD...), le léchant de haut en bas, prenant tout mon temps, passant autour de son gland, la partie la plus sensible.

Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux et serrent mes mèches blondes pour une fois dépourvu de tout gel, il tente vainement d'appuyer sur ma tête pour que je passe aux choses sérieuses. Je fais tout l'inverse, je remonte jusqu'à son visage et embrasse sa tempe en sueur. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille:

- Tu en veux plus...

- Oui...je t'en supplie Draco...

- Dis moi ce que tu veux Harry...

- Arrêtes de me torturer...suce moi...

J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Il est à ma merci. Sans prévenir, je prend son sexe dans ma bouche et exécute des vas et viens rapides. Sa tête part en arrière et il gémit. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour jouir dans un cri rauque. Il est essoufflé mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, je le prends dans mes bras et l'allonge à même le sol. La température est insoutenable, nos corps sont en sueur, mais pour rien au monde on ne voudrait arrêter.

Je me lève et enlève mon maillot à mon tour, je vois ses yeux briller de désir. Il écarte ses jambes d'un geste au combien excitant, ses bras sont posé sur le sol, au dessus de sa tête et je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses, je passe mes mains sous ses fesses, les écarte et le pénètre d'un coup sec, étant habitué, il ne ressent aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir, ce qu'il me prouve avec sa façon de hurler. Il noue ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Mes mouvements sont brutaux, intenses, son dos glisse contre le sol humide. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme pour laisser passer des gémissements puis des cris.J'entre et sort de lui de plus en plus vite, je le prends sauvagement. Je l'aime mais je le baise. Je me retire et le retourne brusquement, le mettant à quatre pattes. Je caresse d'une main son dos en sueur, ses fesses rondes, il tremble de désir.

- Draco...prends moi...encore...

- Tu aimes ça hein ?

- Ho oui j'aime ça...hannnnn Draco....

Je venais de le pénétrer à nouveau. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses hanches et je le tire vers moi en même temps que je rentrais en lui. Ma tête bascule en arrière, je commence moi aussi à trembler. J'accélère mes coups de reins.

- Haaaa...Harry...c'est trop bon...

- Oui...je sais...humm...ho Merlin...

Je le relève pour que son dos touche mon torse et le maintiens plaqué contre moi tout en le pénétrant brutalement. Une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre glisse vers son sexe. Je suis plus rapide que lui et le caresse, au même rythme que mes mouvements. J'écarte encore plus ses jambes pour aller encore plus loin en lui. Je donne des coups saccadés, puissants, presque violents. On fait l'amour comme des bêtes et ça n'a jamais été aussi bon. Je sens qu'il va venir une seconde fois mais je me retire et vais m'asseoir contre un banc. Il se retourne, étonné et m'interroge du regard. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et caresse doucement mon sexe.

- Viens me chevaucher...je sais que tu aime ça...

Il ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et rampe vers moi, à quatre pattes, son regard émeraude m'hypnotisant. Il passe un coup de langue sur mon sexe...il est doué, très doué…ce qui me fait frissonner. Puis il se relève, m'embrasse et se met à califourchon sur moi, me prenant en lui. Il prend appui sur mes épaules et commence à bouger. Il va de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite. Il est train de se faire plaisir sur moi et j'adore ça. Son visage se crispe sous l'effet du plaisir, il est l'incarnation même de la luxure. Je l'aide en prenant ses hanches dans mes mains, je donne moi aussi des coups de bassin. Dans cette position, je le pénètre profondément. Je remonte mes jambes et pose mes pieds à plat sur le sol, mes coups de reins de font plus prononcés. Je sens que je vais venir, je n'en peux plus, il est trop...beaucoup trop...lui!

- Harry...mon amour...je vais...je vais jouir...

Il ne répond rien, il accélère ses mouvements et je fini par jouir en lui. Il me suis quelques secondes plus tard, nos cris ont du s'entendre à l'autre bout de l'école mais on s'en fiche, c'était trop bon. Il me garde en lui encore un peu pour savourer, puis se relève et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et commence à vouloir ramasser nos maillots de bain mais il m'en empêche... Il veut aller dans le bain comme ça ? Son regard lubrique répond a sa place. Je lui souris.

Oui, c'est une très bonne idée...


End file.
